


a goddamn menace

by stupidbadgers



Series: for you, anything [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bows, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, both the fur kind and the trope kind, don't make bets with iruka, it won't end well for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka and kakashi make a bet about soot. kakashi should have known better.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: for you, anything [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	a goddamn menace

**Author's Note:**

> more sooooot. i love this cat so much. 
> 
> mir, please thank your cat for the lovely inspiration. 
> 
> bingo board prompt: tied with a bow (I-4)
> 
> enjoy~

As soon as Iruka had placed the menorah on the shelf that usually displayed the katana, Soot had taken an interest in it. They had adopted the small cat earlier that year, only a few short months after moving to the Hatake estate. This was only their second Hanukkah here and Iruka wanted to show Kakashi how much he had learned and remembered from the previous year. 

Last year he had stumbled through the prayers, still learning the Hebrew they were spoken in, but this year he was determined to say them smoothly with Kakashi—well, as smoothly as one could after only a year of learning. He had practiced the whole year, Kakashi teaching him new things here and there. 

As he practiced the words in his head, Iruka kept a sharp eye on Soot. The black ball of fluff that had once been small and precious was now much larger, still a ball of fluff, and much more disastrous. Iruka wasn’t quite sure what he must have done in a past life to warrant such a demon cat to be placed in his care, but it was what it was and it didn’t stop him from spoiling the feline rotten. 

Soot, the devious creature, was currently sitting on the kotatsu, staring intently at the menorah. 

Iruka could practically feel the plotting that was coming from the cat. It made him nervous. 

His attention was diverted from the cat by Kakashi. The jounin came into the room from the hallway that led to the rest of the manor, a truly giddy grin on his bare face. Iruka’s nervousness increased ten fold. 

A flash of red in Kakashi’s hand caught his eye and he squinted, trying to identify what it was. 

Kakashi was in front of Soot now, kneeling to be level with the cat, that grin still plastered on his stupidly pretty face. Before Iruka could ask, pale, deft fingers gently wrapped whatever the red thing was around Soot’s neck, adjusting it at the back of his neck.

The jounin looked up at Iruka now, his face a mirror image of the pre-genin Iruka taught when they did something correct and were waiting to be praised. 

The red object apparently was a ribbon, one that was now tied in a delicate bow, starkly contrasted against Soot’s black fur. Said cat was currently looking at Kakashi with disdain. 

“Sweetheart, why did you put a bow on the cat?” Iruka asked, sitting up on the couch. 

Kakashi’s grin never faltered. 

“Because he’s been a gift to us all year.” 

Iruka balked. He loved their cat, very much, but Soot had been nothing but destructive. There were many things he would call Soot, but a gift was not one of them. 

“So you tied him with a bow?” 

Kakashi’s head nodded once, “Yes!” 

“Do you not remember him shredding the curtains? Or the cat food we found scattered across the kitchen floor from the brand new bag? Or when he bit your foot last week when we were in the middle of—”

The smile dropped from Kakashi’s face and turned to a scowl with such force, Iruka had to stifle a laugh. 

“Mm,” Iruka hummed, “That’s what I thought.” He picked up the fluffball, who chirruped in response, the look of disdain still present in his deep green eyes. Iruka held him close to his face, rubbing his cheek against the top of Soot’s head. 

He continued speaking, “And by the way, he’s been staring at the menorah.” 

Kakashi glanced back at the object on the shelf. 

“I don’t think he could reach it if he tried,” Kakashi replied.

Iruka stared at his boyfriend. Didn’t they just go through all the different things Soot shouldn’t have been able to do? A wicked idea formed. 

“If he manages to get to the menorah, you have to dye your hair green for a week. The same shade as Gai’s jumpsuit.” 

Kakashi hesitated for a brief moment, before answering, “I’ll accept that. But _only_ if he gets to the menorah.” 

*

It was two nights later when Iruka stopped in his tracks as he came back into the lounge, his grip tightening on his plate of sufganiyot to keep from dropping it as he doubled over in laughter. Tears streamed from his eyes. 

“What’s so fun—?” Kakashi asked as he followed Iruka. His sentence was cut-off when he caught sight of Soot, precariously leaning around the side of the bookshelf closest to the lit menorah, his paw reaching around to get to the shelf housing the object. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Iruka couldn’t breathe from laughing so hard. He tried to pull in lungfuls of air, wheezing, “I told you so. You still think he’s a gift?” 

Kakashi walked around Iruka to remove the cat that had now somehow made it onto the shelf. 

“Soot, I like you a lot, but you’re a goddamn menace,” Kakashi muttered, setting the cat on the floor before turning back to Iruka. “And so are you!” 

Iruka, who had finally been gaining some composure, burst into laughter again, falling to the floor, sufganiyot forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> the lovely hazel and menecio gifted me fics with soot for my birthday!! you can read hazel's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271409) and menecio's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299543)! 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
